Burning the Midnight Oil
Burning the Midnight Oil (Case #2) is the second fanmade case of Twilight Slopes by Koishi. Case Background The victim was a camper named Oswald Winfred who was found burned to a crisp in a charred tent in the dead of night. The killer was his girlfriend, Phoebe Brent. She killed Oswald because she found out that Oswald had an affair with another woman. She despised that and plotted to kill Oswald. One day while Oswald was camping on the slopes, she waited for him to sleep. Once he was asleep, Phoebe smashed an oil lamp on the tent and set fire onto it. The fire consumed Oswald while Phoebe watched from a distance. In court, Judge Masayoshi sentenced Phoebe to 25 years in jail for manslaughter. Victim *'Oswald Winfred' Murder Weapon *'Oil Lamp' Killer *'Phoebe Brent' Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect stays up late *The suspect's foot size is 10 Suspect Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect has brown hair Suspect Profile *The suspect stays up late *The suspect's foot size is 10 Suspect Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Suspect Profile *The suspect stays up late Suspect Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain *The suspect has brown hair Suspect Appearance *The suspect has brown hair Suspect Profile *The suspect stays up late *The suspect's foot size is 10 Suspect Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain Killer's Profile *The killer stays up late *The killer's foot size is 10 *The killer has an oil stain *The killer has brown hair *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sleepy Slopes (Clues: Victim's Body, Footprint, Broken Glass) *Autopsy Victim's Body (06:00:00; KP: The killer stays up late) *Analyze Footprint (00:30:00; KP: The killer's foot size is 10) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Oil Lamp) *Analyze Oil Lamp (03:00:00; KP: The killer has an oil stain) *Talk to Phoebe about the victim *Interrogate Jacob about the arson *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) *Ask Seymour about his relationship with the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Seymour has some news (SP: The suspect stays up late) *Talk to Glenda about her relationship with the victim *Ask Phoebe if she knew about Glenda (SP: The suspect stays up late) *Investigate Charred Tent (Clues: Burnt Hair, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Burnt Hair (Result: Dandruff) *Analyze Dandruff (03:00:00; KP: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Yellow Paper) *Examine Yellow Paper (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number (00:30:00) *Talk to Hunt about the victim (SP: The suspect stays up late) *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Bloody Napkin) *Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (03:00:00; KP: The killer's blood type is A+) *Arrest the Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No Stars) Additional Investigation *Help Glenda *Investigate Charred Tent (Clues: Pile of Ashes) *Examine Pile of Ashes (Result: Ring) *Examine Ring (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (01:00:00) *Give her ring back to Glenda (Reward: Burger) *Propose help to Seymour *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Drawer) *Examine Drawer (Result: Photo Book) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Photo) *Give the photo back to Seymour (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases